


You

by Dtmbll (xclexatrashx)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Lexa, Clexa, Omega Clarke, Stalking, Strong Language, Violence, Will add more tags as I go along, not really sure what to tag lol, spoilers for “You”, will add more characters as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xclexatrashx/pseuds/Dtmbll
Summary: Based off of “You” on Netflix.Continue ???





	1. The Meet

Lexa sighs, going through the stacks of new vinyl records that were just shipped in. Bored out of her mind, the Alpha suddenly catches a whiff of a mouth watering scent.

_ Well well... who are you ?_ Lexa muses silently.

Clarke enters the shop, and looks around. Immediately angling herself to get the best photo. Lexa can't see at first if the blonde is taking a selfie or a shot of the old music records.

_ God I hope you're not taking a selfie. Selfies are obnoxious._ Lexa thinks to herself rolling her green eyes.

The Alpha moves slightly towards the A-E section, and she can now make out that the Omega is taking a normal photo.

_Well my estimations of you just went higher. _Lexa muses. _Amateur photographer ? _Lexa thinks.

She notices how Clarke's eyes are looking for the best light, her fingers skipping over the screen to set the focus.

_ God your fingers are so fucking dainty._

Lexa briefly thinks of what it would be like to lace her hand through the Omegas. She thinks of what it would be like to have the blondes hands, and arms locked around her neck. Their bodies pressed tightly together. There's a protective feeling that flits across the alphas emotions.

Lexa grabs some more new vinyls that sit on the desk ready for sorting, and moves to F-K.

_ Well I can't be fucking obvious about it. _Lexa scolds herself silently. _I'm not going to rush you. I'm going to let you come to me._

Clarke walks backwards, taking in everything and Lexa can see the wonderment, and something like a sense of peace in the younger girls expression. It's magical to watch. Clarke is in the F-K now, and Lexa can see her phone screen out of the corner of her eye.

_ Probably taking a photo for twitter or instagram. _Lexa thinks mockingly. _With some dumbass hashtag like #vintage or #mood. _Lexa snorts aloud before focusing back on the blonde to make sure she didn't hear.

However she notices that instead of what she thought, the Omega has instead made the picture her lock-screen. Lexa watches as the blonde slowly exhales, every muscle in her body seeming to instantly relax. As though she feels comfortable here.

_ At home._ Lexa thinks.

The blonde looks down into the music bins, putting her phone away in her back pocket. Lexas eyes follow the movement. Focusing on the Omegas curvy ass. She's wearing jeans, but Lexa can clearly see the indents suggesting that the blonde is wearing lace underwear.

_ Ok, you're a bad girl. I can handle that._ Lexa nods her head once.

The blondes hand reaches down, scanning along the row of records.

_Where will you stop? _There's a brief moment where the blonde hovers over the Thompson Twins, Hold me down.

_You like your slow classics, huh?_

Clarke instead plucks out XTC, Making plans with Nigel.

_Interesting choice. I wonder... do you like being dominated ? Is that what turns you on ? _Lexa smirks. Thinking of all the ways she'd dominate the omega.

"Excuse me ?" Clarke turns to Lexa with big blue innocent eyes that take the Alphas breath away for a moment.

"Do you have Phaedra by Tangerine Dream ? Maybe I'm going blind but I can't see it." Clarke jokes lightly. 

_ Your voice is not what I expected. I expected something lilted, something light. It's so husky, so seductive and it doesn't suit your face. But part of me thinks maybe it does. That maybe you're absolutely wild and that fucking voice would drive any alpha to the brink._

"Huh, it should be there." Lexa frowns. Pretending to look, knowing full well some idiot has taken it, and shoved it with wild abandon into the 90's section.

"Let me just...." Lexa's hand roves over the entire shelf before she finally turns. Taking it out with an 'a-ha'. The pretence works perfectly, and Lexa can see the relief in those insanely blue eyes (_No seriously how are they _so _blue ?_) when she hands it to her.

"Thank you so much! I didn't want to have to order it from Amazon."

Lexas smiles. "Glad I could of service ma'am" She says with a small bow.

Clarke giggles softly, and the Alpha feels her chest brim with pride at having been the cause of such a beautiful sound.

“Are you new in the area? I haven’t seen you in here before." Lexa says.

"Just moved, yea.” Clarke nods, and Lexa can see her breasts bounce slightly.

_ You wanted me to notice them, didn't you? You could have just said yes but you moved your whole body._

"Then welcome to Ohio." Lexa bows again, and Clarkes laughs even more.

"Why thank you." Clarke curtsies back. "And thank you kindly for finding this. Do you have any other recommendations?"

"I would be a terrible music store clerk if I didn't." Lexa smirks.

"Well then load me up.”Clarke holds out her arms.

"I've got loads of cleaning, and unpacking to do. I'm gonna be busy all weekend, the music will keep me company."

_ All weekend. Should I ask? No, far too soon. I don't know if you have a boyfriend or girlfriend, although recently moving indicates no but one shouldn't assume. _

Lexa takes a few more vinyls, and records out. Different genres.

_Some are my favorites and I hope you return to tell me what you think of them._

"This is great." Clarke’s smile gets even bigger.

_Fuck, why are you so cute? If you do have someone they definitely don't appreciate how beautiful you are when you're enthusiastic._

"Here, let me. I'll take them to the counter.” Lexa takes all the books like a gentlewoman. The brunette rings them up, putting them into a bag. She catches Clarke watching. She notices the blonde watching her hands working.

_ I wonder why._ Clarke doesn't notice Lexa studying her face, and catching the way the blondes teeth lightly rake over her bottom lip. Her eyes seem glazed, as if she's daydreaming.

_ Maybe you're imagining what my hands could do to you. I certainly am._

"That'll be $34.88.”Lexa tells her.

"Shoot, do you take card?" The blonde grabs her phone from her back pocket.

"Yeah we do. We move with the times in some ways.” Lexa quips. Clarke takes her card out of her phone case, and hands it over.

"Clarke."

_ It suits you._

Clarke blushes, no ones ever said her name like _that_.

"And you would be....?" Clarke fidgets on the spot, biting her lip harder not used to being so forward. Lexa appreciates the effort she can see the blonde making.

"Lexa, Lexa Woods." Lexa extends her hand, and Clarke shakes it. Clarke stares at Lexa for a moment, and the alpha doesn't realize that the blonde is expecting her to do something.

"Well, thank you Lexa." Clarke takes the bag and prepares to leave.

_ Fuck...you wanted me to ask you out. Or maybe just for your number. Fuck._

"No problem. I hope you come back to tell me what you think. Some of my favourites are in there."

_Saved it. The emotional angle works. You're touched that I'd give you my personal favorites._

"Well if I don't like them I know who to complain to.” Clarke smiles, backing up slightly before waving.

"Bye."

"Bye." Lexa smiles, and it's a warm smile. It matches Clarkes own, because the Alpha can't help it. Lexa stands there for a moment, a bit disappointed the blonde left so quickly. Then she sees it.

The blonde has dropped one of her receipts on the ground and it's for an art store some blocks away.

_ I know a general location of where you live. That's a start._

Lexa types her name into Facebook, and scrolls until she finds her. It doesn't take long.

_ Fuck. Privacy settings. I mean, good for you, and all being internet smart but this doesn't help me find anything out about you. I get it, you're playing hard to get. You want me to work for it. Don't worry. I will. That I promise you. The next time you come here, I'll be ready._


	2. Hello Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke comes back. Plus Raven 💥  
Let me know what you think.

Lexa huffs in frustration. It’s been a week since Clarke had been in the store.

_ Where the fucking hell were you ?_

Lexa had waited in, and around that art store. Hoping to see the blonde Omega but she never showed up.

_Maybe it was just a store you’d passed by on the way to somewhere else, and I was sadly mistaken. Maybe you’d already gotten everything you needed for awhile. Either way, you didn’t come back to the music store._

Lexa had worked overtime for the blonde. The Alpha had worked everyday until closing, and the Omega hadn’t shown up.

_ Did I get it that wrong? Did I imagine you were interested? You may have just been being polite._

Lexa threw Safety dance, by Men Without Hats in mild disgust to the side, her scent having long ago taken on an air of deep irritation.

_Back to square one then. I had no idea where you would be, how I could get in contact with you._

Lexa was just about to go for a short break when the bell over the door tinkled. The Alpha didn’t look around. Probably just some innate wanna be hipster trying to get a cheap record of Belle and Sebastian.

Lexa freezes, taking in that sweet scent she’d missed.

_ Can it really... _

“Lexa ?” Lexa felt her whole body seize up. The brunette hadn’t been expecting this.

_ Just go with the flow, Lexa. Breathe._

“Hey.” Lexa turns around. “It’s you. How are you stranger ?”

“I’m good.” Clarke smiles.

_Jesus Christ. Are you trying to kill me ? You’re wearing a summer dress. Except it’s off the shoulders. And it has three laces up the front. The laces are loose though, and I can clearly see your (magnificent, but not the point) breast. I’m instantly enraged that so many others have seen you like this. They don’t deserve to look at the shapeliness of your legs and ass, the curve of your collarbone, the fact that your breasts are on prominent fucking display. You shouldn’t be dressing like this in Ohio Clarke. Only I should be seeing your beautiful body. Something to wear only in our home before I get off of work, come home, and rip it off you._

“So these records.” Clarke’s voice breaks the Alpha out of her daydream. “Your favorites, got any more?”

“So you liked them ?” Lexa raises her eyebrow.

“I did !” Clarke beams.

“Well that’s good. I was hoping you enjoyed them. I don’t like getting complaints.” Lexa says.

“You’ll get none from me.” Clarke replies.

“Give me one second, and I’ll get you some more.” Lexa turns, and heads back. She doesn’t expect Clarke to follow her, but is pleasantly surprised she does. Clarke trails after the Alpha watching her pick up different vinyls, and records.

Lexa sucks in a deep breath when she bends over to pick up some Nirvana, and the blonde leans down too.

_I think at this point you’re trying to blatantly seduce me. I can see right down (or through) your dress. The soft swells of your breasts are just so inviting. And holy shit, you’re not wearing a bra. How did I not notice this, for fucks sake there are no shoulders to the dress. You really should a bra Clarke. Your breast are big, and they look entirely too soft. Your skin is just perfect._

“How long have you worked here ?” Clarke asks. Lexa quickly tears her eyes away.

“Since I was sixteen.” Lexa shrugs. “Probably I’ve listened to almost every record here.”

“That’s why you sell them so well.” Clarke nods wisely. “You know you’re going to bankrupt me with these amazing suggestions, right ?”

_ As if I’d ever let you go bankrupt. I’d pay for anything for you. Just, because I work here doesn’t mean I’m broke. I just like music. I’d give you anything for free from this store. Don’t you get that ?_

“You know what, I’ll give you one on the house.” Lexa smiles at Clarke. “Can’t have my best customer going music-less.”

“Best customer, aye ?” Clarke winks.

_There’s no denying now that you’re into me. How could I ever think you wouldn’t be? You were just playing coy, making me wait._

“Oh of course.” Lexa smirks. “Come on, I’ll take these to the front.”

“So what are you doing this weekend ? Still unpacking ?”

“Nope, all done. I actually don’t have plans. Maybe Netflix and...um actually just the Netflix.” Clarke blushes at the end.

“That sounds like something I need to try.” Lexa jokes. “Whenever I finally get a day off.”

Clarke starts biting her lip again. “I... I don’t normally do this.” Clarke admits, blushing furiously. “Umm…do you…do you have a girlfriend... or a boyfriend ?”

_ Wow, I was not expecting you to be this forward. I wonder if you’ve ever done anything like this before, whether I’m special or... the way your body language is just screaming shyness suggests I am._

“No, no I don’t...strictly girls only.” Lexa assures the blonde with a wink. The blondes posture immediately relaxes.

“Would you like to come get lunch with me sometime ?”

“Sure, I’d like that.”

“Good.” Clarke smiles. “God, I’m so glad that you said yes. I would’ve felt like an idiot if you’d said no.”

“Who says no to a pretty girl ?” Lexa grins, and the blonde just seems to radiate with happiness. “Can I have your number ?”

“Oh yeah.” Clarke nods her head, balancing her small handbag on one bent leg, while rifling through it in search for her phone.

_Jesus fuck Clarke. I can see your underwear. They’re red, and all lace. How dare you parade yourself around like this? How dare you show off what’s mine ? Who knows what sort of assholes could be ogling? You could get yourself stalked. When you’re finally ALL mine you won’t be wearing these types of outfits outside, because I’m the only one allowed to see. Is that clear ?_

Clarke finally grabs her phone out of her bag before she drops it, and it bounces somewhere under the till desk. Lexa drops quickly, spotting it on her side. It’s unlocked.

_ Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. Lexa chastises in her head. You should always keep your phone locked. You just never know what could happen. _

“Can you see it ?” Clarke calls. Lexa pretends she doesn’t while installing a keylogger app that’s already linked to her own phone. It would be invisible on the blondes phone.

“I don’t see it ? Are you sure it went under ?”

“ I think ?” The Omega retorts questioningly. Lexa spots the other girls dainty fingers searching for the phone.

_Complete. Good. Thank god for the fast wifi in this place. _

“I found it !” Lexa announces coming back up, and handing it over. Making sure it’s relocked before she does.

“My hero.” Clarke smiles before giving Lexa her number.

_ Now I have access to anything- anything you type on that phone, including passwords._

“So I’ll text you ?” Clarke says.

“Text me any time.” Lexa says with a grin. “Even if it’s just to tell me how amazing my music recommendations are.”

“You got it, Lexa.” Clarke spins on her heels, and if the Alpha hadn’t gotten a good look before…she could definitely see the blondes whole underwear now. The blondes ass is phat (didn’t know how else to that ass fat lol). And it looks amazing in those red lace panties. Lexa releases a small groan.

“Bye Lexa.”

“Bye Clarke.” Lexa waves.

“Did you just...?” Lincoln comes out from the back room.

_ Poor oblivious Lincoln still waiting for his dream girl to come. Well, my dream girl has come already. Sorry buddy. _

“Get a date ?Yeah.” Lexa says with a smirk. 

“How the hell do you do that ?” Lincoln marvels. “Man, I need to up my game.”

Lexa feels something buzz in her pocket. Her phone. She excuses herself going down to the basement for some privacy. Once there, she sits in the office chair, long legs propped up on the table. She stares at the keylogger app, and see the blonde begin texting someone saved in her phone as “The magnificent Rae”. Lexa rolls her eyes.

_Who is this ? _

Clarke: Guess what bitch ?

The magnificent Rae🤞🏻👭💥: What ? Btw I ate all your Oreos.🤷♀️😎

Clarke: Really Raven ?? Wait you’re in my apartment ? When’d you get here ??? 🤯

The magnificent Rae🤞🏻👭💥: Like three hours ago lol, now tell me what happened whore !

Clarke: Oh right, remember the girl from the music store I was telling you about ? I JUST asked her out !!!😋

The magnificent Rae🤞🏻👭💥: Wtf ?! You asked someone out ? I’m screaming ! Did she say yes ??

Clarke: Yes !!! I got her number !

The magnificent Rae🤞🏻👭💥: Whooooo 🥵🎉

The magnificent Rae🤞🏻👭💥: Wait what about that chick from the art store ?

_ Yeah Clarke, what about that chick from the art store ? What the fuck ? What is this fresh hell ? _

Clarke: I’m not sure about her Rae. She’s a bit suffocating.

The magnificent Rae🤞🏻👭💥: And music store girl is...?

Clarke: She’s sweet, kinda sarcastic. I think she’s a better fit. And she’s an Alpha.

_ You’re damn right I’m a better fit. Fuck this art store bitch. She doesn’t have what it takes to love you Clarke. _

The magnificent Rae🤞🏻👭💥: Sooooo are you gonna keep them both ??😉 A beta and an Alpha ??

_ This is totally out of the ball park. I had no idea you were seeing someone else. Maybe I mistook your shyness. Maybe you’re actually more wild like I’d originally thought, and the innocent face is just that…a face. But I’m totally enraptured, and intoxicated by you. I’ll be fucked if some dumbass art store moron thinks she can compete with me. _

Clarke: Niylah can take a back seat. 🙄 I wanna see how Lexa is outside the music store.

_ Niylah. Excellent. Now I know her first name. And I already know what art store. I’m glad you’ve chosen me though.We have so much in common. This Niylah beta bitch could never make you happy. Could never protect you like I could, and would. You don’t sound particularly impressed by her anyway. Just wait until our date. You’re gonna love it... me... so much you’ll never look at another again. I promise._


	3. A Bad Case Of The Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’alllllll !  
This chapter took soo long to write, edit, proof read, and then edit some more lol. I really hope y’all like it. Please comment ! I want to know what people think.  
Thanks for reading 💕  
P.S. Sorry for any typos I missed.

_ Clarke...sweetness, why the fuck do you have so many apps ? All you do is cycle through them all day. I'm wondering about your job. You must not have a very hands on one. Not that I can find out what your job is because you literally never talk about it._

Lexa looks on in disinterest, and slight curiosity as she watches Clarke go from Instagram, to Twitter, to Tumblr, and then finally Tinder. Which Lexa is _less_ than thrilled about.

Lexa frowns, not happy about this Raven person. So far in the last week alone she's gotten Clarke to go out four times. Lexa rolls her eyes. She didn't want _her_ girl going out, especially not in the revealing outfits Lexa saw (courtesy of Instagram) her in.

Lexa smiles softly as she watches a new picture of Clarke be added to the girls photos.

_ I guess it hasn't been a horrible week. You've yet to mention that Niylah chick to Raven again. Who by the way I visited. I can't believe there was anything ever even there between you two. She was too ordinary, too eager to help, too smiley. It was off putting. You can't seriously like women like this Clarke ? She's exactly as you described her...suffocating._

Lexas phone dings in her hand, bringing the Alpha out of her thoughts. When the brunette looks down she scoffs. It's a Tinder notification.

_Seriously Clarke ? You're talking to some dickhead named Finn, and I'm actually furious. The way you're talking to him._

Lexa opens the conversation. A deep frown etched onto her face. This "Finn" guy wants to take _her_ girl out. Lexa quickly exits the app going to her messages.

Lexa: Hey, How about that lunch I was promised gorgeous ?

My love❤️: I'd love to ! When ?

Lexa: Tomorrow @12 ?

My love❤️: It's a date. See you then.

Lexa grins down at her phone. Grinning even wider when she sees Clarke block Finn.

_Take that shithead._

*The next day*

Lexa rounds the corner, and spots the beautiful Omega standing next to a black 2019 Mercedes-Benz S-Class.

_ Hmm you have money. Is it yours or family money ?_

"Hey !" Lexa says, coming to a stop behind the blonde. 

"Hi Lexa." Clarke smiles, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Lexa swallows taking the blonde in. She has a rose colored satin tank top style shirt on with a dip in the front, showing a hint of cleavage. The top is tucked loosely into a leather knee length mermaid style skirt with a slit on the left side.

_Great. Now my dicks hard, thanks for that babe._ Lexa snorts. _Not that'd it'd take much from you._

Clarke looks at her questioningly, and Lexa takes note of the tight blonde curls cascading down to the tops of Clarke's breast.

"Sorry you just look...amazing." Clarke blushes, and smiles softly.

"You look amazing too." Lexa smirks, and holds the door open. "After you."

Once they get settled into a booth Lexa orders a Chicken Caesar salad, and Clarke orders a bacon cheeseburger. They talk about Clarke's move, and her love of all things art. Lexa tells cheesy jokes and funny stories, and it has the blonde rolling. Lexa's about dive into another story, but is beat by Clarke's phone. The Omega frowns at it before she excuses herself to the bathroom.

_Uh Oh. _

Lexa growls lowly at the message.

Niylah: Please give me a second chance. I really really like you and this is the best thing I've ever had. Don't take that away from me or I'll have nothing.

_She...needs help. She’s like...obsessed with you._

Clarke: I'm sorry. I think you need to seek some help if three dates is the best thing you've ever had. This is too much pressure.

_That's my girl. This is some bullshit attempt to get you to feel sorry for her, and then nurse her hand and foot for the rest of your life. _

Niylah: I'm sorry I bothered you Clarke. Goodbye forever.

_Dramatic much?_

Clarke : Where are you ?

Lexa snarls.

_ You are not leaving me for some stupid clingy Beta bitch with fake depression !_

Niylah: Our last date spot. Don't worry about me. I'm not your problem any more.

Clarke comes out of the bathroom, an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm so sorry but there's an emergency, and I have to go." Lexa clenches her fist, and her jaw.

"Do you need any help ?" Lexa offers.

"No no." Clarke shakes her head. "Look I'm terribly sorry about this. Mind if we reschedule ?"

"Not at all.” Lexa replies.

"Thank you so much." Clarke says kissing the Alphas cheek.

"It's alright, emergencies happen." Then the blonde is gone. Lexa starts to make her way back home, stopping to look at her phone when it buzzes in her pocket.

Clarke: Raven !

The magnificent Rae🤞🏻👭💥: Yesss Clarkey ?

Clarke: Niylah just texted me in the middle of my date with Lexa saying she's going to kill herself !

The magnificent Rae🤞🏻👭💥: Wtf ?! She said that ?

Clarke: Not those exact words but it was heavily implied. What do I do ?

The magnificent Rae🤞🏻👭💥: Tell her to fuck off !

Clarke: What... I can't do that Rae.

The magnificent Rae🤞🏻👭💥: Yes you can. That's abuse Clarke ! She's trying to take advantage of your good nature !

_Never mind. I think I like Raven. She knows what she's talking about. She's a good friend. Keep her. _

Clarke: I think so too but I just can't take the risk that she might actually do it.

The magnificent Rae🤞🏻👭💥: Are you going to be safe ? Do you need back up ?

Clarke: I'll call if things get crazy.

The magnificent Rae🤞🏻👭💥: Promise ?

Clarke: Promise.

The magnificent Rae🤞🏻👭💥: Alright then. How was Lexa ?

Lexa pauses, and waits impatiently for Clarke's answer.

Clarke: Amazing. Wonderful. She's funny, and smart. She's absolutely breathtaking Raven. I've never met anyone like her.

Lexa’s breath catches in her throat, and her heart swells.

_I feel...the same way my love._

The magnificent Rae🤞🏻👭💥: Calm down there Shakespeare. I Can't wait to meet her. Don't forget to call if Niylah does anything, I'll come blow her up ! 😈

_Seriously Clarke... Keep Raven. _

Lexa sighs.

_ I don't think I wanna leave you alone with her Clarke._

Lexa reopens the keylogger app, and uses Snapchat to track and catch up with Clarke.

Lexa frowns, following Clarke to the poorer part of town.

_ Where the hell had this date been ? _

Lexa watches as Clarke enters, and uses the elevator, heading for the top floor. Lexas frown deepens at not being able to completely follow the blonde.

_ Get it together Lexa. Think. _

Lexa spots the fire escape, and jumps up to get the ladder, recoiling at the feel of something slimy as she grips the rung. Suddenly she’s hit with a wave of pheromones. She can practically taste Clarke's nervousness. Lexa hears voices as she gets to the top, and ducks down peeking over the edge. Clarke and Niylah are standing face to face on the roof. Clarke does not look impressed.

"This is fucking bullshit !" Clarke hisses. "Don't lay this on me. It's not fair."

"Please don't go." Niylah whines, taking a threatening step backwards towards the ledge. "Please Clarke, I love you."

"We've been on three dates Niylah !" Clarke says in exasperation . "How could you possibly love someone after three dates ?"

"Just give me one more chance. I'll give you the world Clarke. I can make you feel so good."

_Doubtful. You look like you couldn't even please yourself properly. Also I imagine you're a bit of a crier._

"No. Enough Niylah ! This is manipulative, and you're starting to scare me." Clarke wraps her arms around her body. It's then that Lexa finally notices Clarke didn't have a jacket, and was still standing in just the satin top.

"I came here to see if you were okay but clearly this is just a cry for help. You need to see a therapist."

"I'll do it, I'll jump."

_ Fucking jump then ! _

"No you won't.” Clarke says shaking her head. "Don't ever contact me again or I'll get the cops involved."

_That’s my girl. _

Clarke leaves, slamming the door behind her. Niylah sputters in shock, disbelief on her face.

“Fucking whore.” She spats. "I'll fucking show you. Fucking teasing slut. How dare you come here with your tits outs, and that fucking skirt and turn _me_ down. You'll wish you'd agreed. This is a big fucking mistake."

_Now I can't be having that. I can't have anyone threatening my girl. _

Niylah is facing the ledge at the front of the building, furiously typing on her phone. Lexa hops quietly onto the roof, making her way closer to the Beta.

_No one._

With a grunt, Niylah sails out of sight as she falls 6 stories down. Lexa watches as she flails, and tries to grab something...anything to break her fall or slow her down. Lexa turns, making her way quickly back down to the ground. The Alpha follows the screams that have started from the front street.

_That’ll be Niylah._

Lexa walks toward Clarke, who’s stopped screaming but is staring at Niylah’s body in shock.

_Time. To. Shine Lexa._

"Hey, what are you-" Lexa begins, but trails off seeing the mess that _was_ Niylah on the sidewalk. "Oh my god."

"Lexa ?” Clarke says through her tears. “I didn't mean...I think....I think this is my fault."

_Good, you're so traumatised you're not questioning why I'm here._

"What ?” Lexa tear her eyes away, looking at Clarke in confusion. “How ? Did you know her ?"

“She was the emergency. We went on a few dates.” Clarke let’s out a sob at then end of sentence.

“So how was this your fault ?”

“She texted me earlier. She said she’d kill herself I didn’t give her a another chance, but I didn’t think she’d do it. I should’ve said...” Lexa cuts her off.

“Hey.” She pulls the blonde into her arms, and the Omega sobs into her chest.

"It's not your fault Clarke. She was clearly in need of help."

"But I drove her to this ! I called her out, and said she was just manipulating me." Clarke sobs harder, and Lexa can feel her shaking.

_God you feel so fucking perfect in my arms, like the missing piece of a jigsaw puzzle that's slotted into place._

"Look at me.” Lexa says firmly. Clarke looks up, breathing heavily. “You didn't do this. If it wasn't you, it would've been some other girl or guy. Clearly she was looking for someone to fill a void in her life rather than address the actual problem."

"I just feel so guilty.” Clarke buries her head back in Lexas chest. Her hands clutching the back of Lexas shirt.

“I don’t wanna be here.” “I’ll take you to the shop. Lexa glances at Niylahs body, and smirks.

0-Niylah 1-Lexa


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter.

Y’all I’m literally so pissed right now. I wrote a 2500 word chapter, and the freaking site logged me out ???  
And it’s gone !


	5. Invasion Of Privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos.  
I love writing this book, I love writing a story that’s different, and not like all the other ones. Thank you for reading, and all the support ! 
> 
> To Those who don’t like this YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ IT !!!!! No one is forcing you ! As it clearly states in the first authors note this story is based on the Netflix show “You”.

> Lexa sighs in irritation.

_ The waterworks were getting boring now. _

Clarke has been crying in Lexas little office at the music store for about 15 minutes now. Lexa couldn’t help the irritated pheromones from filling the air. She was sick of hearing _her_ girl crying over Niylah.

_ I'd indulged you for about ten minutes but now I was getting sick of hearing the damn name. You should be thanking me Clarke. You should be on your knees in front of me with those big blue eyes, and that pretty mouth eager to show your gratitude. Instead ? I'm forced to hear about your date with her._

Lexa growls lightly. “Look, why don't I take you home so you can get some rest ? This has been an awful day and you probably don't want to be out in public.”

“Yea, Yea you’re right.” Clarke nods, sniffling softly. “Will you walk me ? I left my car at the diner.”

Lexa picks her mini book bag, and holds Clarke’s hand letting the blonde lead the way home. When they make it to Clarke’s apartment building, Lexa scoffs quietly. It’s more like a condo. It’s the biggest “apartment” she’s ever seen. Lexa goes to say something about it, however she notices Clarke pause at the door.

“I'm...I'm sorry about the mess. I wasn't expecting...”

“It's fine. I'm sure it's not as bad as you're making out.” Lexa says. Clarke smiles shyly, and unlocks the door.

When she pushes it open, Lexa is expecting a small mess. Lexa stares in shock, and confusion as she takes in the perfect apartment. The only thing Lexa sees out of place is a loose textbook, some pens, a highlighter, and cup on the coffee table.

_ I knew you were perfect. And while I’d still love you irregardless, I’m so glad you’re not a messy kind of girl._

Lexa smirks. “If this is what you call a mess, I’d hate for you to see my apartment.” Clarke giggles softly.

_Good. Progress. A smile suits you much better than the grieving widow vibe._

“Well, thank you for walking me home and all you've done today. I'll message you ?”

Lexa’s smirk falls.

_Fuck. Not yet. Not yet. Think Lexa._

“Sure. Am I okay to use your bathroom first before I head back ?”

“Oh, of course.”

“Thanks.” Lexa grabs Clarke’s keys discreetly, grasping them tightly in her hand. THE brunette takes in the huge bathroom, (Big enough to fit hers in it. Twice) and revels in how neat it is.

_ You need to fucking marry me right now. I can't let you get away._

Lexa grabs Clarke’s house key, and pulls out some putty and soap. She presses it into the cake of soap after warming the soap under the hot tap. The impression is made, and Lexa covers it with the putty. The Alpha wraps it slowly in plastic wrap before putting everything back in her bag.

When she comes out Clarke is standing at the kitchen island with a bright yellow box.

“It's just to say thank you. Don't open it until you get back.” Clarke hands it to her.

“Thank you.” Lexa smiles genuinely.

“See you Lexa, when I'm a bit more myself I'll text you.” Lexa kisses the blonde softly on the corner of her mouth, before walking to the door.

When she’s next to the bowl she knocks into it, dropping the keys into it so subtly that Clarke doesn’t even notice.

Lexa is so excited about what may be in the box that she practically runs all the way home. When she finally makes it there, she hurriedly opens the yellow lid.

_It’s official...I have to marry you. _

Lexa chuckles into her empty apartment. Inside the box is a personal sized cake. The top is decorated as a vinyl, and there are music notes decorating the sides.

C&L💛C&L💛C&L💛C&L💛C&L💛C&L💛C&L

Lexa spends her morning watching Clarke’s movement on Snapchat. This is how she figures out that the blonde does not in fact have a job. Instead she’s in medical school. Lexa whistles on her way to Clarke’s apartment. Prepared to use the spare key she’s made. However just as she’s about to put the key in the lock, she’s hears movement inside. She quickly backs up, and out of the apartment building.

_Fuck !_

Lexa snarls, and quickly checks her phone.

_ How is this possible this clearly says she’s-_

Lexa stops, and growls in frustration.

_ Raven. I completely forgot that she lived there too. Fuck._

The Alpha quickly wonders where the girl had been at last night, before making her way to the side of the building. Lexa stands, and waits for 10 minutes before she realizes that she has no idea what the girl looks like. Just as she’s headed to find somewhere to hide, and wait she sees the blondes door open. Lexa quickly throws up her hood, and approaches the apartment door next to her. She pretends to fumble with her keys while watching the latino looking girl lock the door, and make her way out of the building. Lexa goes over to a hall window, and watches the girl get into a black Range Rover.

_Yes !_

Lexas makes her way to the Omegas door, and sticks the key in. Lexa pushes the door open, and smiles.

_ It smells just like...you._

Lexa makes her way up the short spiral staircase, and finds 7 different doors. She starts on the left, and opens the first door.

_ A bathroom._ _And it’s surprisingly bigger than the one downstairs. But it’s messy. This has to be Ravens._

Lexa rolls her eyes, and snorts at the thought. The next room has a work bench, and a big metal table in the middle filled with tools. There are more tools hanging on the wall, and there’s little things scattered all around. Lexa frowns in confusion, and reminds herself to ask Clarke what Raven does (as soon as the blonde brings her up of course).

She shakes her head before closing the door, and opening the next.

_This...is definitely Ravens. _

While the room isn’t trashy dirty, it’s definitely messy. There are clothes everywhere, and water bottles scattered around randomly.

Lexa quickly shuts the door, and opens the door at the end of the hall. Her eyes soften, and a small smile takes over her face. The room is clearly an art studio. There are all types of art supplies stacked neatly everywhere. Dozens of untouched canvases, and papers sit neatly stacked on a side stable.

There’s an old radio next to the window sill, and in the corner of the room is a large record player. Lexa spots all the records, and vinyls neatly stacked in a cubby.

She slowly closes the door, and makes her to the door next to it, sighing in relief at finally finding Clarke’s room. The room is painted a light airy blue color, except the right wall with the window which is painted yellow. Lexa lies down on the large (too large for one person.) bed, and feels the silk sheets beneath her fingers. The room smells of nothing but Clarke, and Lexa could just drown in it happily.

_ I can't wait until this is our bed, until I'm seeing you completely come undone in it every night. I can just imagine those dainty, tiny fucking hands gripping the headboard as I pound into you._

Lexa opens the side table drawer, and smirks when she sees condoms, vibrators and bondage items.

_My naughty naughty girl. I'm just imagining you in cuffs with a blindfold on, me keeping you on the edge and you begging me in that husky voice that now suddenly seems to suit you after all to fuck you hard. Fuck, I need to get off right now. The way my cock is just swollen with thoughts of you saying my name like a prayer..._

Lexa pulls out a pair of lace panties from the hamper, and smells Clarke’s arousal on them. She drapes them over her face, and quickly starts stroking her cock. When she gets close she’s wraps the panties around her herself, stroking until she’s cums. When she’s done she straightens everything up, and pockets the panties.

Lexa leaves out closing the door behind her, and finds the other two doors locked.

_Hmm. Interesting. _

Lexa makes her way back down stairs, into the big kitchen. Everything is new. But Lexa frowns at the food, or rather the lack of. The cupboards are filled all different types of snacks, and baking supplies. There are frozen pizzas, and an insane amount of ice cream tubs in the freezer.

_ You won't have to worry about eating such crap with me around. I'll home cook meals every day for you. I'll make sure you're healthy and well fed, enough to maintain that perfect figure._

Lexa finds Clarke’s Laptop on the dining room table. It’s password protected, and Lexa can’t get in until tries TheMagnificentRae as a joke. It works...and Lexa doesn’t know if she’s jealous or just happy it worked.

The background is a picture of Clarke, Raven, and another dark haired brunette with blue eyes that Lexa doesn’t recognize.

Lexa goes into the blondes Internet, and internet history. The Alpha notices that she tends to ping between Facebook, various free reading sites and porn sites. The type of porn is a bit of a surprise for the Alpha, and it quickly turns her on again.

_You really get off on the dirty talk, don't you? You love a bit of humiliation, a bit of domination. I never would've guessed. I'm wonder if there have been times when I've exhibited these behaviors,and had you soaking through those lace panties you love wearing. _

Lexa then goes through the blondes photos. There lots of selfies, and regulars. Some with just the blonde, some with Raven, and some with lots of different other people. However Lexa finds other pictures of just the Omega in another folder. No nudes, just the blonde in barely there lingerie. Lexas stops breathing, and she can feel her length get hard instantly. The photos come in all different angles, and Lexa is furious.

_ I really hope no one saw these. I’d hate to have to punish you. You're a wolf in sheep's clothing. A goddess in the kitchen, a whore in the bedroom._

Lexa feels her phone buzz.

The magnificent Rae🤞🏻👭💥:Shit, I forgot the brownies :(

Clarke: Really ??🙄

The magnificent Rae🤞🏻👭💥: Sorry babe🥺 Luhhhh you💕

Clarke: Love you too 🙃😂

The magnificent Rae🤞🏻👭💥: Do you want me to go back ?

Clarke: No I’m actually on break, I’ll grab them.

_Shit. I gotta go !_

Lexa hurriedly puts everything back, trying to make it as spotless as possible before grabbing one of her Omegas scarves off the coat rack, wrapping it around her neck to keep the blondes scent as close to her as possible before leaving at a fast pace.

_ I didn't get time to transfer your photos to my phone but I'll do that tomorrow. I still have your panties if the mood strikes later. And knowing what I know now...it probably will._

C&L💛C&L💛C&L💛C&L💛C&L💛C&L💛C&L 

_ After five days, six hours and forty three minutes, you texted me. Not like I'd been waiting or anything... _

My love❤️: Hey, I’m sorry I haven’t texted. I’ve been really busy...how about dinner on Friday ?

Lexa: Don't worry. I understand. Sounds good.

My love❤️: Do you like Chinese food?

Lexa: Yep !

Clarke: I'll see you at 6 then ☺️

Lexa stares at the pictures of Clarke in her underwear that she stole from the blondes apartment a couple of days ago.

_ I wonder which set you'll wear for me? I'm hoping it's the red one. I can’t wait to see you. I'm counting down the days and this time, there will be no interruptions._


	6. Old Friends And Cockblocking Moms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this was supposed to be out last night, but I decided to add 2,000 more words lol.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to @red23111 ❤️  
Thanks for the support babes.😊💕
> 
> Sorry for any errors or typos.  
Also psa: Me and C aren’t the same person 😂  
We share a profile, which is why I have the pseud !

Lexa paces around the music store. For her, Friday cannot come fast enough. Everyday the Alpha can feel herself become more, and more agitated with her Omega.

The blonde texts her every now and then, but not as often as the brunette would like. It usually wouldn't bother the Alpha so much, except she can clearly see Clarke doing other things on her phone all the time. Things that _aren't_ starting conversations with her.

So far Lexa's learned alot. Like that other girl on the blondes screensaver ? Her name is Octavia, and she has a brother (Who Lexa saw in most of the pictures on Clarke's laptop) named Bellamy.

Then there are Jasper, and Monty. They grow weed, and make their own drinks. Which if their friends words are anything to go by, are incredibly strong, and are guaranteed to get you fucked up.

There's also Harper, and Nathan (who based on texts between Clarke, Octavia, and Raven) are both in love with Monty.

Next is Mya. She's fairly new to the group, she's dating Jasper.

_ And while all of you are friendly you don't exactly go out of your way to make her feel included._

She'd also learned that the entire group (minus Mya) has been really tight-knit since elementary school. The Alpha also comes to the conclusion that the entire group (except Raven, and Mya) are incredibly wealthy. With Clarke, and Jasper being the wealthiest.

But while all of them are really close, Clarke, Octavia, and Raven appear to be closer. Lexa also learns that Bellamy has been in love with Clarke for years, and while nothing has ever happened the pair were really close.

_ I don't like Bellamy. Bellamy presumes a lot about you. Bellamy has inside jokes with you. Bellamy is a buff nerd, and that shouldn't be allowed. Stay to your designated clique, pal. Bellamy also leaves his social media open for anyone to look at._

Lexa scans over all his social media pages, and is displeased and annoyed with the amount of pictures he has of Clarke up. Some with him, and some of just the blonde alone.

Lexa shakes her head when she sees what the blonde is doing.

_Jesus Clarke quit it with the daily porn already ! You watch it sometimes during school hours, and I'm fairly certain you're getting yourself off in the restroom. It's hot as fuck to think about, but wow your libido is a little intimidating. Maybe you've never had an Alpha that could satisfy you fully, maybe you've never had an Alpha that could fuck you so hard you're exhausted, and well relaxed even for days later. But I promise you, I'm gonna take care of that._

Bad Bitches🤪😈😏

The magnificent Rae🤞🏻👭💥: Still on for drinks tonight ???

Clarke: Totally ! I missed you guys.

My O'bear🥰😚: Hell yeah, any good bars here ? Miss you more babes 😙

The magnificent Rae🤞🏻👭💥: Found this really cool one called Dynasty !

Bell 🔔💗: Do I need to dress up ? Also can we not be called "Bad bitches" ???

Bell 🔔💗: I missed you too princess.

The magnificent Rae🤞🏻👭💥: Nah, it's casual. And get over it !

Bell 🔔💗: Sold.

My O'bear🥰😚: Time ?

Clarke: Seven ?

Bell 🔔💗: 👍🏼

My O'bear🥰😚: Perfect !

The magnificent Rae🤞🏻👭💥: Can't wait. I'll text everyone the address.

Lexa smiles.

_This is the perfect chance to see what you're like around male friends, and maybe I'll see what you're like when you're drunk. I hope you're faithful._

C&L💛C&L💛C&L💛C&L💛C&L💛C&L💛C&L

Lexa rolls the glass of scotch around in her hands. Her greens eyes flicking to the door in irritation.

_So far I've been in this pretentious "bar" for two hours, waiting for you. Turns out casual for you ? Is not the same as casual for me, and you guys are horribly late. While you all agreed on seven, (which was absolutely pointless) none of you show up until eight thirty._

"I told you it was here!" Lexa hears her Omega shout in excitement. Lexa glances over briefly, smiling at the smug look on the blondes face.

"Google Maps took me the wrong way !" A male voice says in protest.

"Just get me to the damn bar already !" The Alpha recognizes Raven easily, and adjusts her position to so that she can see the group easily, yet the group can't see her. The brunette looks at her Omega, and is instantly annoyed yet majorly turned on at the same time.

The Omega has on tight leather pants that make her ass look great, a loose white off the shoulder bell sleeve crop top, and black lace up heels. The blondes hair is still in the same long tight curls as last time. Her annoyance comes from who is obviously Bellamy not so subtly checking her out.

The group make their way to the bar, and Bellamy quickly sits next to Clarke. With the Octavia the other side of her, and Raven on Bellamy's side.

"You are such an idiot, Bellamy." Clarke rolls her eyes playfully, and smacks the mans chest. The other two laugh, and Bellamy groans.

"I'll buy the first two rounds if you lot shut up about the wrong turn." The women laugh, and nod. After everyone gets their drinks, they all start filling each other in on the current happenings of each others lives. Lexa is content to just sit, and stare at her girl until a sentence from Octavia catches her full attention.

"So how's the love life going ?" She says looking between Clarke, and Raven before flicking back to Clarkes. "I mean besides the whole Niylah incident."

Clarke fidgets in her seat, and Bellamy speaks up next.

"That was fucking nuts princess. You always attract the crazies !"

"Remember Ontari ?!" Raven shouts. "Oh my god yes ! She followed you around for months !" Both Raven, and Octavia are laughing while Bellamy looks at the blonde in pity.

"It was only three months O." Clarke says quietly.

"Or Luna ?" Bellamy adds. "I mean that's why you're here right ?"

"Shut up about Luna." Clarke frowns, and the table is suddenly very quiet.

"So how _are_ you doing ?" Octavia brings the conversation back.

"I'm doing good. I'm meeting someone tomorrow and we'll see how that goes." Bellamy's head snaps over to Clarke, and Lexa cam clearly see the frown on his face.

"What ? Who ?"

"Lexa. From the music store." Clarke says with a small smile. Bellamy nods his head, and laughs.

"Ok that's better than the usual crazies."

"Like a cheesy romance movie. Meeting in a small vintage store...flirting...cute employee...and she's so nice O, she walked Clarke home when the whole Niylah thing happened. How come I can never find anybody like that ?" Raven says.

"Because you only spread your legs if they can fit their gold card in your slot." Bellamy says dryly, taking a shot.

_ I almost spit my drink out. He might be in love with you, but I think I can make an exception... You're laughing too and it's so nice to hear the sound. I hope I can hear it every day. _

"You dick !" Raven cries out, hitting him in the face with a coaster.

"I mean you're right but you're still a dick. And you spill about Lexa!" She says pointing to Clarke. Lexa smirks, and stirs her drink. Clarke smiles shyly, and blushes when she starts.

"She's so kind, and funny, and sweet. She's literally like one of the smartest people I know. And she's stunning. I mean like...absolutely gorgeous."

Lexa preens at the compliments from her Omega, her wolf howls in pride.

"She sounds like a good one this time," Bellamy says with a small nods. "More drinks ?" He says gesturing to the empty glasses littering the bar.

Everyone nods, and Octavia waves down the bartender before her, and Raven head to the bathroom. They pause as if asking if the blonde is coming but Clarke shakes her head, and they carry on.

Bellamy's phone rings, and Clarke urges him to take it.

"I'll be fine."

"You sure princess ?" Clarke nods, and Lexa scoffs.

_Would you cool it with the fucking nickname. _

Lexa narrows her eyes as a guy comes up not ten seconds after Bellamy walks off, and leans on the bar.

"Hey gorgeous."

_ I could laugh at the lame ass pick up line he uses, but I'm too pissed at how close he's standing._

"Hello." Clarke answers, never turning around.

"Are you here with someone ?"

"Yeah, my friends."

"Not here with a guy ?"

"No."

_ Stop answering him like this. You're making him think he has a chance. _

"How about I buy those drinks for you ?" he leans closer to you.

"Oh I don't think-"

"I insist."

"Okay then, thank you."

_ God you're stunning but you're so socially inept. He just railroaded you into conversing with him more and you didn't even realize it. He lays down his wallet so you can see all the bills in there. What a dick. _

"I've seen you in here once before.” He starts, handing the drinks over.

"Couldn't get the courage to ask you out then but the second time is a sign, right ?"

"What ?" Clarke blurts out. "You wanna ask me out ?"

"Yeah pretty girl, I like you." The guy grins.

"What do you say ? Let's down these drinks and head outta here."

"I'm with my friends.” Clarke says, a little more firmly.

"They'll understand." He winks. "I don't live far."

"No thank you." Clarke says, turning around. 

"Hey, I bought you drinks, don't be a bitch." The guy jerks Clarke back around by the shoulder, but before Lexa can do anything about it Bellamy has already decked him square in the face.

The guy scampers off, and Bellamy grabs Clarke, pulling her into his chest. He rubs her back with one hand, and buries his hand in her hair holding her head to his chest.

Lexa growls while clenching her fists. Her Alpha is demanding she go over there, and snatch Clarke out of Bellamy's arms.

_Who the fuck does he think he is ? Rubbing my girl...my omega like that ? He has to go. _

Lexa watches as Octavia, and Raven make their way back. Bellamy fills them in, and they offer to take their little reunion somewhere else.

"It's fine...I'm fine really, Bellamy scared him off." The blonde smiles up at Bellamy, and he smiles back. Everyone smiles, satisfied. The group goes back to drinking, and catching up.

They don't leave until one a.m.. Once outside Octavia, and Bellamy get into their rental car, hugging the girls goodbye. When they pull off Lexa listens to Raven, and Clarke's conversation.

"Want a ride to the diner ?" Raven asks, opening her car door.

"Nah, it's fine. I'll walk, it's not that far."

"You sure C ?" Clarke smiles at the other girl. 

"Yea, I could use the air." Raven hugs Clarke promising to see her at home, before getting in her car, and driving off. Lexa rolls her eyes, and follows Clarke.

_ Who turns down a ride at one in the morning babe ? It's dangerous out here._

They don't make it three blocks, before Clarke is suddenly pulled into an alley. Lexa can hear her shouting, and her heart stops in her chest. Her legs automatically start pulling her to the alley.

_Fuck the pretence. You're in danger. _

When Lexa makes it to the mouth of the alley, she sees the guy from the bar pinning the Omega against a grimy wall and trying to force her pants down. The blonde screams around the hand now covering her mouth, but he doesn’t listen.

Lexa tackles him to the dirty ground, and starts punching him in the face. The guy stops fighting back, and throws his arms over his face.

_Coward. _

"Fuck off, and if I see you again, I won't be so nice.” Lexa snarls, and the guy runs off as fast as he can.

“Lexa ?”

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Lexa turns, and cups Clarke’s cheeks in her hand.

“Clarke ! Are you ok ? Why is it that I always find you in dangerous situations ?”

"He just...he bought me a drink and expected..."

"You're safe now.” Lexa pulls Clarke into her, the same way Bellamy had.

_ I'm cradling you and I love when this happens. You feel so good in my arms. _

"I've got you. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"Are you sure you work in a music store and you're not my guardian angel instead ?" Clarke half cries, and half laughs. "You're always saving me or taking care of me and I barely know you."

"I feel I know you."

"We can always know a person by the music they love."

“Then judging the music you recommended you’re a hopeless romantic.” Lexa stares into the blondes blue eyes, and tucks a curl behind her ear.

"Guilty.” Lexa grins.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Clarke looks down at Lexas chest, and shakes her head once.

“No, I’m really sorry to ask but will you take me home again.” Clarke ruffles around in a small White MK bag that Lexa hadn’t noticed in her earlier assessment of the blonde. The Omega pulls out a bright yellow key ring, and hands it to Lexa.

"Of course," Lexa grabs the keys, and walks Clarke back to her car. They climb in, and Lexa makes sure to play dumb at some lights, letting Clarke mostly lead the way.

_You do not need to know that I’ve memorized most routes to your place._

Once they’re inside, Clarke stands at the kitchen island quietly for a couple minutes before glancing at Lexa.

"Do you want a drink?" Clarke asks.

"Tell you what, you tell me where stuff is and I'll make us drinks.” Lexa offers. "You sit down. You've been through enough tonight."

"Oh okay, thank you.” The Omega walks forward, and her body instantly molds into the couch. “Dishes are to the right, drinks are in the pantry, and fridge. Tea would be amazing.”

"Coming up.” Lexa takes off her jacket, and shoes. She hangs the jacket on the rack, and places her shoes nearly by the front door.

Lexa makes her way to the kitchen as Clarke turns the television on, and settles on Spongebob. As the Alpha starts making the tea, Lexa hears a door upstairs open.

_ Shit. I was hoping we were alone. _

“Clarke ?” Lexa watches the blonde turn in her seat.

“It’s me.” She yells.

“You ok ?” Raven yells back, skipping down the steps. When she reaches the landing, she looks over at Lexa in surprise.

“Oh, hi. I’m Raven.”

“Lexa.” Ravens eyes go wide, and Clarke walks over. Clarke notices Raven still has her clothes on, and furrows her eyebrows.

“Where are you going ?”

“Oh, I met a guy at the bar...” Clarke rolls her eyes.

“Be safe.”

“Kk, love youuuuu.” Raven blows Clarke a kiss, and rushes out the door. Clarke smiles as Lexa hands her her tea. After Clarke gets comfortable on the couch, she notices Lexa sat on the opposite end.

"Thank you.” Clarke says. "You don't need to be so far away. I'm not a leper."

"I just didn't want to crowd you.” Lexa smiles at the blondes joke, scooting a bit closer.

"Hey Clarke ?"

"Yeah ?"

“You look stunning.” Clarke smiles.

"You would've liked the place I went to tonight with my friends." Clarke says

_ You're already speaking like we're a unit. A done deal. I just want to leap around the room and yell my lungs out that I'm so happy._

"I'd like that. How was your night before the idiot appeared ?"

"Great.” Clarke turns her whole body to face Lexa.

“I missed them alot. Octavia is still so focused, and determined. And Bellamy is still...Bellamy.”

“As in he doesn't do well for himself ?"

"Not that, he's just always happy to coast through life. His whole life is video games. Literally he’s a game developer. I'm always so surprised he gets the girls he does."

"Muscles will do that." Lexa says.

"Muscles ?"

_Oh shit ! I've just blurted out something I shouldn't have known without realising. I got too comfortable. Fuck !_

"A guy called Bellamy ? Has to be a total gym rat... unless he’s not ?”

“He totally is.” Clarke says giggling into her mug. “Maybe you should be a profiler. Like in Criminal Minds.”

"Guess I have a career change heading my way."

"Lexa ? Can I ask you something ?"

_God I hope it's not why I'm always in the perfect place to save you._

"Sure."

“Can you hold me ?” Lexa stays frozen for a moment.

_ I knew we were meant to be, it just took a little while. _

The Alpha grabs Clarke’s tea, and sets it next to hers on the table. Lexa lays down on the sofa, her back against the arm. She opens her arms, and motions the blonde closer. Clarke lays down on the Alpha, and Lexa wraps her arms around her.

“You’re so good.” Clarke says softly.

_ And just like that, I loop my arm around you and you're cuddled into my side. It's like you should've always been here. It's a perfect fit, a match. I can smell your hair and the scent of strawberries brings me immense inner peace. _

“I try.” The pair settle into a comfortable silence, watching Spongebob. When the episode ends, Clarke looks up at Lexa, and her lips part slightly.

_ Before I know it, you've made the first move and I'm stunned. I actually don't respond at first, my brain has shut off. _

"I'm sorry.” Clarke says quickly, backing up.

"Hey, come back here." Lexa says gently. "You just caught me off guard." Lexa pulls Clarke back in, and they kiss slowly at first. The longer it lasts the more Lexa gets turned on.

"I can show you more if you’d like.” Clarke says biting her lip.

_ That's a lip bite that says you want to be thrown on the bed, ass in the air and fucked until you're screaming hard. That's a lip bite that says you wanna be spanked until you're begging me to stop and let you cum._

Then the two are kissing hard, and Lexa is running her hands over Clarke’s hips and ass. She runs her hands under the blondes shirt, and Clarke reaches down to pull it off. Lexa breaks the kiss, and stares at blondes naked chest.

_Fuck. Do you ever wear bras ? Not that I’m complying, as long as I’m the only one that gets to see._

Lexa feels herself get impossibly harder when Clarke says her name.

_ Finally I get to hear what my name sounds like with want. The husky voice is fucking perfect now. It suits you. It suits this wild side of you. I'm this close to pushing you down on the couch and dragging your dress up so I can please you into the small hours of the morning when your goddamn phone starts ringing._

"I'm sorry.” Clarke says. “It’s my mom, my dad hasn’t been feeling well.”

"Don't worry about it." Clarke’s expression goes from want to concern to worry and Lexa know it's not good.

"Alright, I'm coming.” Clarke says, hanging up before turning to the brunette. ”I’m so sorry. I have to go.”

"Stop apologizing.” Lexa leans over, kissing Clarke’s forehead. "Family comes first."

"This really was nice though. Are we still on for tomorrow ?"

"Can't wait." Lexa smirks.

"Thank you.” Clarke says. After her shoes, and coat are on Clarke turns to Lexa. “If you want, you can stay...it’s really late. My doors the last one on the right.”

_I know._

“You really don’t have to.”

“I insist.” Lexa smiles softly.

“Ok. Thank you Clarke. I promise not to snoop.” Clarke laughs, and Lexa smiles harder.

Once the blonde is gone, Lexa turns off the television and lights. She cleans up the dishes, and heads upstairs. As she’s walking to Clarke’s room she glances, at the locked doors again.

_ Maybe I could pick them. Can’t be that serious, it’s not like you’re a serial killer or anything. _

When Lexa leans down to inspect the door, she realizes they aren’t just regular locks. They’re combination locks. Lexa sighs, and heads to Clarke’s room.

_Maybe I’ll find something in your phone._

The Alpha strips down to a tank top, and boxers. She folds the rest of her clothes neatly, and sits them on the window seat.

_ I guess I shouldn't be too pissed off considering I wasn't expecting to get into your apartment at all tonight, let alone kiss you. In a way, it's a good sign for tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll have you in this bed crying my name out as you cum for me._


End file.
